Hotel Of Isolation
by Rin and Miku Twins
Summary: The main cast of Frozen, the Guardians and a few surprise guests are invited to stay at the perfect vacation spot- A Grand, 5 Star hotel in England. Little do they know, a murderer's on the lose- and they're out to kill every single guest. Who will rise? Survival is key here. Who will fall? Death is certain. Who is the cold-blooded murderer?
1. Destination: Hotel

"Hurry up, Elsa!" Anna whined, stomping her foot impatiently. Anna leaned against her suitcase by the castle gates and sighed. Why did Elsa have to take so long? Anna was excited, and she couldn't wait much longer.

The Frozen main cast, along with the Guardians had been invited to a 5 star hotel up in England, Anna had heard amazing things from the castle staff at Arendelle about the hotel, and was mighty excited that she would be going to the greatest hotel- and getting to meet new people. Apparently the hotel staff were the nicest, and the chefs were only the greatest in Europe.

Anna bit her lip and glanced up the large stairway. They would be taking a boat, and Anna was terrified of boats ever since her parents' accident. They had sailed in a large storm and had been lost at sea, stranded or most likely dead. Anna sighed and tried to think of happy thoughts, like Kristoff or chocolate or the awesome hotel.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled impatiently.

"Coming!" Elsa yelled, and arrived at the top of the stairs. She had one small duffel bag in her hand, and two suitcases behind her. "God, Anna, you really are impatient." Elsa remarked and Anna laughed.

"The others are probably at the freaking hotel already! What took you so long?" Anna whined, and Elsa gestured something she was holding in her hands, but Anna ignored the gesture.

"What do you think?" Elsa grinned, and Anna giggled.

"Your hair?" Anna guessed, and Elsa shook her head.

"Guess again."

"Packing?"

"Nope."

"Makeup?"

"_Seriously_ Anna, you really need to pay attention." Elsa sighed, and it was then that Anna noticed the chocolate bars Elsa was waving right in front of her face.

"CHOCOLATE!" Squealed Anna, and Anna raced up the stairs to claim the tasty candy bar.

"Woah girl, you can have yours in the boat. We're leaving. Don't want to be late, now do we?" Elsa said, and Anna gave a pouty look.

"Fine. But let's hurry up and get in this freaking boat so I can have my chocolate." Anna pouted, and Elsa laughed.

"We're going to be on time, so, just take a chill pill, North." Jack said calmly as North was freaking out. His sled wasn't working, and although all of the luggage was packed and in the sled, the magical transport wouldn't work.

"Then you try and fix it!" North shouted angrily, causing Baby Tooth to squeal and hide behind Jack.

North turned to yell at the elves working on the sled, and Jack sighed.

"Everyone's going to be there before us! And eat! And then I can't check their teeth because they'll be too dirty to even see because of the food!" Tooth whined, and Jack thought it looked like she was crying.

"I bet they're running late too." Jack remarked and comforted Tooth, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Sandman flew over to Tooth and helped comfort her by showing her little sand images of teeth and toothbrushes. Tooth smiled a bit.

"Hey North, what's _going on_?" Bunnymund (Bunny for short) rudely asked, bounding into the room and North snapped.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK'S GOING ON? WHY DO YOU THINK WE'RE NOT IN THE SLED YET? IF YOU HADN'T OF BEEN PLAYING WITH YOUR STUPID BOOMERANG AROUND MY SLED, YOU WOULD ALREADY BE AT THE FREAKING HOTEL!"

For once, Bunny looked scared and backed down from North.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but sensed the tensity in the room and closed his mouth.

One of the elves came and reported to North that the sled was working again, but no one cheered or said anything. It was a _really_ quiet sled ride.

"Hey everyone! I'm the hotel manager, Aika." A young woman said. She was standing in the lobby before them, as they arrived she would tell them to stay in the lobby so she could explain a few things. She had dark brown hair with caramel coloured highlights, pulled back into a messy bun. She looked about 20 years old, although she could be older or younger. She was wearing a nicely put together outfit.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at Diamond View Hotel. Please feel free to use the water park, the bar only if you are 18 and over, the buffet, the swimming pool, the arcade, and the golf course. Please note the ballroom is only open for special meetings or dances, which will be announced over the speaker system or you can check your schedule. There is also a clothing store, only open from 10:00 AM to 6:00 PM. Please, do not be encouraged in violent activities and do not vandalize any objects that belong to the hotel. Thank you for coming, and please make the most of your stay." Aika finished, and everyone thanked her and left up to their rooms. The rooms were organized in 4 people per, so they went like this:

Room 1:  
Olaf  
North  
Sven  
Elf 1

Room 2:  
Elsa  
Jack  
Pitch  
Tooth

Room 3:  
Hans  
Anna  
Kristoff  
Bunny

Room 4:  
Sandman  
Elias (OC)  
Duke of Weselton  
Baby Tooth

Room 5:  
Thug 1  
Thug 2  
Marshmallow  
Candi (OC)

Everyone received lists of who they would be sharing rooms with.

"You can visit each other outside of your rooms, just please, don't go into anyone else's rooms or go through their stuff. Thank you." Aika said with a serious look on her face.

"I'll be staying in the staff room. If you need anything, let me know." She cheered, with a happier look on her face and turned on her heel and left.

The complaints started.

"Why can't I be with you, Elsa?" Anna whined with a sad look on her face and Elsa reached out to Anna. Anna leaped into her arms and hugged her with a death grip.

"Sorry. You'll be okay though. You have Kristoff." Elsa smiled, but Anna still looked devastated and... Slightly scared. Elsa immediately realized what was wrong.

Anna was with Hans.

"Oh Anna, I am so sorry..." Elsa said, and Anna buried her face in Elsa's arm.

"Who's North?" Olaf asked sheepishly, and North raised his hand shyly. "Woah, you're a pretty big dude." Olaf snickered, and North blushed. Suddenly, a reindeer ran up to Olaf and licked his nose.

A very familiar looking reindeer.

"SVEN!" Olaf shouted, and gave the reindeer a hug.

Sven snorted happily.

North punched the elf that was rooming with him.

"Yay, Jack!" Tooth squealed and Jack smiled. Jack hadn't met the other girl, Elsa, either, although from what he could see- she was the most stunning girl he had ever seen. He loved the way her almost-white blonde hair was tucked into a side braid, and wait- were those crystals threaded into her hair? Ice crystals? He loved her dress, and the way it flowed- it looked like it was made out of snow. He couldn't stop staring at her.

But a certain man had noticed Jack had taken a liking to her. One of Jack's worst enemies. His only enemy. Pitch Black.

Jack wiped his gaze from Elsa and focused on Pitch. Pitch was folding his arms and leaning against a shadowed wall.

Pitch gestured toward Elsa and made a cutting gesture across his throat. Jack's eyes widened and started to worry. He was not going to let Pitch have Elsa.

Kristoff and Bunny on the other hand were getting along great. They were chatting away like old friends. Anna was still with Elsa, and Hans was leaning against a pillar by the staircase. He wanted to... 'Ask' Aika a few questions. Questions about the hotel.

Baby Tooth was whizzing around the lobby while the Duke of Weselton was carried away in a stretcher. Turns out he had broken his arm and bruised his neck on the way there, and needed critical medical care, so he wasn't going to come back.

Sandman was trying to start conversation with people, although no one knew sign language so he had no success in doing so.

Elias had issues with getting to know people, because it seemed like everyone already knew each other. He sighed.

The thugs that the Duke of Weselton sent to the hotel did not leave with their sender. They stayed because he had told them they needed to complete a very important job.

Marshmallow had gotten sick the day earlier with a fever, so he couldn't move (he would melt) so he stayed home.

Candi had explained to Aika that she needed her own room because of her severe peanut allergy, so her own room was granted. This meant the two thugs received their own room.

Aika returned an hour later, letting the guests talk amongst themselves so they could work out day plans.

**A/N: Day plans, sharing a room with Hans and a whole lotta trouble coming up in the next few chapters! I really hope you liked, because there's more! PLEASE comment, favourite and review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Get To Know You Game

"Alright everyone, dinner will be in 30 minutes. In those 30 minutes, we are going to play a 'get to know you' game. Everyone will say their names, blood types and best friend in the group." Aika announced, but noticed the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"Why blood type?" Candi asked.

"Good question. For reasons the hotel is not allowed to give out." Aika said and plastered a large, cheery smile onto her face, pulling a mini notebook and glasses out of her purse and slipping her rectangular-framed glasses onto her face.

"Room 1, member one first." Aika said. "Then we'll keep going from there."

"My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf exclaimed, and Aika did a facepalm.

"Look, kid, I know you don't have blood 'cuz your a freaking snowman, but please state your best friend in the group of people here." Aika said sweetly, and gestured to the people in the lobby.

"Sven!" Olaf cheered.

"Next!" Yelled Aika, and she wrote a few things in her notebook.

"North, blood type AB and best friend in the group is Sandy." North stated and Aika wrote in her notebook again.

"Next!"

Everyone looked to Sven, who just snorted.

"His blood type shouldn't matter to you." Kristoff said calmly.

Aika snarled.

"Next." She said.

"I am an elf. My blood type is B+. My best friend is North." The elf said.

"Next."

"My name is Elsa. My blood type is AB, and my best friend in the group is Anna."

"Next!"

"The name's Jack. Blood type is AB, best friend is Tooth."

"Next."

"Pitch. Blood type is none of your concern. Best friend is none of your concern."

"You have to tell us, sir." Aika said calmly.

"No."

After many minutes of arguing, Pitch finally told. Aika also told the blood types of the guests who couldn't make it. The sequence went on the same, and ended up with a list like this:

Blood Types:

AB: Elsa, Jack, North

A: Tooth, Baby Tooth

A+: Anna, Thug 2

A-: Hans, Candi

B+: Elf 1, Kristoff

B: Thug 1, Duke of Weselton

B-: Bunny

O: Ellias, Aika

O+: Sandman

O-: Pitch

N/A: Sven, Olaf, Marshmallow

Best Friends:

Olaf: Sven

North: Sandy

Sven: Olaf

Elf 1: North

Elsa: Anna

Jack: Tooth

Pitch: No one

Tooth: Jack

Hans: Elias

Anna: Elsa

Kristoff: Anna or Sven

Bunny: Sandy, North, Jack

Sandman, North

Elias (OC): Hans

Baby Tooth: Tooth or Jack

Thug 1: Thug 2

Thug 2: Thug 1

Candi (OC): No one

**A/N: Blood Type? Best friends? What are those for?**

**That was a short one, but I guess it was kinda an info chapter. It'll get more exciting, I promise! Anyway, please review, favourite and comment! That means a lot to me! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Hungry Buddies

"Thank you for your cooperation. Please, head to the buffet for a peanut-free dinner." Aika said, and spun around, walking slowly to the buffet.

"Wha'dya think that was all about?" Bunny asked Kristoff, and Kristoff shrugged.

"OH!" Aika yelled, causing everyone to stop walking. Aika spun around to face them.

"Please, walk with a buddy! It's not Kindergarten or anything, but we need you to be safe. Walk with a buddy, please and thank you."

Aika turned around again and continued to walk.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not walking with a stupid 'buddy'." Pitch stated calmly and ignored the dirty look Aika gave him over her shoulder.

Kristoff immediately nodded at Bunny. Anna and Elsa linked arms, and Olaf and Sven walked side by side. Jack went with Tooth, North with Sandy and Ellias with Hans. The remaining few didn't have buddies, or, like Pitch, didn't want one.

Anna and Elsa slowly made their way to the buffet, making a few stops because they both wanted to see the grand interior of the hotel.

Suddenly, a large group of people approached Elsa.

"Is it really her?"

"Queen Elsa!"

"We have heard soooo much about you."

"The way you control ice is so cool!"

"Thanks..." Elsa said, a little embarrassed. She glanced at Anna, who was looking at the ground, her hair covering most of her face. Elsa sighed.

"Um, excuse us, but we're going to be late for dinner." She said, and cut through the crowd of people surrounding her.

Anna was sure the voices she heard as they past the group of people weren't just in her head.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know, a servant?"

"Oh, I was thinking, like, a town peasant or something."

"Or a spare."

That hurt Anna, and she looked away from Elsa. Would it kill to get some of the fame and glory Elsa always got?

Maybe.

Long live the Queen, Anna thought.

Kristoff and Bunny were walking behind Olaf and Sven, which was kind of entertaining because Sven kept taking Olaf's nose and wouldn't give it back unless Olaf pouted.

"So, got a girlfriend?" Bunny asked Kristoff.

"Yeah, actually. See the redhead up there? The one in the pigtail braids? That's my girlfriend."

"Cool. She's a pretty one. How long have you known her?"

"We actually got together in 2 days, and we've been dating for about a year now."

"Woah, started dating after TWO days? That's a record?" Bunny exclaimed, but Kristoff shook his head.

"She got engaged to a man she knew for only one night. I tried to tell her, but..."

Kristoff's voice trailed off. He hated to tell this story, especially because Hans WAS at the hotel.

"It's okay man, I know what you're feeling. Tooth, my 'sister' over there, fell in love with Jack after 1 day of knowing him. I told her it was wrong, but she didn't believe me. She still likes him, but I know he loves someone else. Someone else at this resort."

Kristoff winced. Who could it be? He could just ask Bunny.

"Who's that?" Kristoff asked.

"That blonde chick over there. The one with the braid." Bunny said.

"Elsa." Kristoff remarked, and Bunny nodded.

"But if Tooth liked Jack, and you consider each other siblings, wouldn't that be kind of incest?"

"You could say that, but I don't think Tooth either realizes it or even cares. It's lose-lose for Tooth, I'm sorry to say."

Kristoff frowned. He had hoped she would have gotten a happy ending with someone special, but nope. Unless... Someone were to die.

"So, Tooth, you excited?" Jack asked, and Tooth nodded happily. She was with Jack, him and his perfect teeth. She had to stop herself from swooning.

"This hotel stay is gonna be great." Tooth squealed, and Jack smiled, but his gaze rested upon Elsa. "Hey, what are ya looking at?" Tooth asked, and followed Jacks gaze. Her smile turned sour. "...Jack?" Tooth asked, but he would not snap out of it. Tooth sighed angrily. Why? Why would he never pay attention to her?

**A/N: Will Jack and Tooth work out, or Jack and Elsa? Who will be murdered first? How will dinner be?**

**Sorry, this one was short as well... It'll get more interesting, I swear! Please review, comment, favourite, all that jazz... Thanks for reading!**


	4. The New Few

When everyone arrived and was seated at the dining hall, Aika stood on the stage with a microphone and told everyone to be quiet.

She stared down the long, white table which seated all 18 guests.

"Alright everyone, before you eat, I'm going to get you to pay attention to the stage. We have 3 new guests joining us today. Please welcome Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel!"

Three new people walked onto the stage. There were 2 girls and one boy.

Rapunzel, one of the girls, had short, brown hair, it's length just past her ears. She was wearing a purple dress with pink lace. Merida, had the really, really bold type of crazy hair. It was literally CRAZY. She had the curliest hair, and to top that off it was bright red. It poofed all around her, like a male lion's mane. She was dressed in jean shorts and a band tee.

Hiccup was a short, skinny boy with sandy brown hair and a TON of freckles. His hair looked windswept, and he was wearing dark brown pants and button-up shirt.

"Hi everyone." Hiccup said nervously, waving his hand.

Everyone except Pitch waved back.

"Hey guys! I'm Rapunzel!" Rapunzel shouted excitedly, and everyone politely waved- except Pitch.

"Hello, I'm Merida." Merida said calmly. She had a thick scottish accent. Everyone waved- except Pitch, again.

"You can go take your seats now, the buffet will be open any minute now." Said Aika, checking her watch and then gesturing to the 3 seats at the end of the table.

Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida took their seats at the end of the table and started chatting away like old friends. Clearly they already knew each other.

Anna envied their friendship. She wanted to get to know them, but she was afraid they would shut her out or insult her or something.

Anna sunk in her chair. Noticing something was wrong, Elsa glanced at Anna.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Peachy." Anna mumbled. Elsa thought it was best to ignore the sarcastic statement.

"Honestly, Anna, what's wrong?" Elsa said, with a serious tone in her voice.

Anna ignored Elsa.

Back at the other side of the long, white table, Jack, Bunny, Kristoff, Tooth, North, Sandy, Olaf and Sven sat.

"Hey Kris, your girlfriend's upset." Said Bunny, nodding his head toward Anna.

"I'll go see what's wrong." Kristoff said, hastily heading over to Anna.

After Kristoff had left, Bunny turned to the rest of the few.

"Jeez, I do not want a girlfriend."

This remark received a few laughs. Tooth smiled.

The people seated closest to Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup were Candi, Hans, Elias and the two thugs.

Hans and Elias were eavesdropping on the new people's conversation.

"...So I'm actually married." Rapunzel informed the others.

"Woah, lass! How ol' ye be?" Merida asked, curious. Merida hated marriage, as she was almost forced to be married for her kingdom's sake. She ran away from marriage, her kingdom and her family just to be free. Merida hates anything to do with boys now, except Hiccup. If a guy hits on her, it won't end well. For the guy.

"Eighteen. Well, nineteen now. It's been a year."

Merida dropped her mouth in shock.

"EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD? YE BE CRAZY, LASS!" Merida shouted, and everyone in the dining room turned to look at her. Even Pitch.

The room went completely silent.

"This is awkward." Hiccup whispered.

Aika walked into the room.

"Alright everyone, buffet's open!" Aika yelled, breaking the awkward silence.

Many cheers erupted from the tables, including Anna. Kristoff must have cheered her up.

Everyone went to go help themselves to the buffet.

"Mmm.." Merida sighed, helping herself to some roasted chicken. "Roasted chicken. From Mexico. Delicious."

Hiccup laughed at this statement, and grabbed some chicken as well.

"You eat like your dad, Merida."

"I know." Merida said, not fazed by the comment.

Rapunzel giggled at the two.

"What are ye gonna eat, Punzie?" Merida asked, and Rapunzel shook her head.

"I'm not sure. Probably some soup, or a salad.

"Soup? Boring!" Hiccup and Merida chimed, and Rapunzel blushed madly.

Anna and Elsa were helping themselves to the chocolate when Tooth approached them, forgetting that Jack liked Elsa and put on her friendliest smile.

"Wow." Tooth said, shocked. "You must have super fast metabolisms. And you must brush your teeth every time after you eat, because your teeth are really white!"

Anna turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we're not the heaviest sisters in the world." Tooth and Elsa laughed.

Pitch was helping himself to some champagne.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Aika screeched, but Pitch didn't look fazed.

"How old you think I am, child?" He hissed. Aika backed away.

"Hey Sven, look! Carrots!" Olaf cried, and Sven snorted happily. Kristoff and Bunny watched the two, until Bunny bounded up to Sven.

"Those are my carrots, got that?" Bunny snarled, but Sven just stood there with a derpy look on his face.

Bunny laughed and walked back to Kristoff.

"I'm a bunny. I eat carrots."

Kristoff laughed.

"That's two carrot-eating friends."

It was Bunny's turn to laugh.

Meanwhile, Jack was shoving scoops of ice-cream into a large bowl.

Hans and Elias approached him.

"What's the matter with you?" Hans snarled, but Jack just laughed.

"I'm Jack Frost. I like ice." He said calmly.

"Yeah, and I'm Superman." Elias hissed.

"I bet." Said Jack, shoveling more and more ice cream into the bowl.

"Look, Frost, I don't know what you think you are, but you better stay away from Elsa. Don't get to close to her." Hans snarled, grabbing the scruff of Jack's hoodie and pushing him against the ice cream table. Jack was a little angry, although his face remained calm.

"Why is that?"

"She's not going to last to long in this stupid hotel." Hans said, and Elias nodded.

"Sure. Or you just like her." Said Jack. He was mad now, though his face showed no emotion except amusement.

Hans blushed, let Jack go and turned.

"Come on Elias, we're done with this loser." Hans spat, and they started to walk away.

Jack was pretty mad, so...

Hans got an icicle in the butt.

When everyone had gotten their dinner and sat down, Aika walked up on stage again. She tapped the mic.

"Hey everyone, before you start dinner, I just wanted to let you know that this is a safe environment, and violence is not permitted. There is hotel staff everywhere, except in the bathrooms of course or in your rooms, but any acts of violence will be reported. Thank you. And if anyone needs to go to the bathroom, go now." Aika bowed and walked off the stage.

Hans and Elias were smirking.

Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa, Hiccup, Candi, the two thugs, North, Sandy and Tooth all got up and left to go to the washroom.

The remaining few were left sitting in silence. Almost everyone had eaten a few bites of their food already.

Suddenly, a scream broke out from the washrooms.

**A/N: Ooh, a cliffie! I'll let you decide (for now) who was just attacked (or murdered OuO)**  
**Anyway, please review, favourite and comment! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Not Really Eye Candi

The remaining few raced to the washrooms. Everyone was crowded around the girls' washroom entrance.

One stall door was open, and in that stall there was a corpse.

A younger girl was in there, her throat all closed in and puffy.

Candi.

Rapunzel was right in front of her, and pale with shock.

Merida was at the back of the line, so she couldn't see anything.

"What ye lassies an' lads be lookin' at now?" Merida asked, confused. Even Aika was ahead and in the washroom before Merida. No one answered her.

Rapunzel leaned in to feel her pulse.

No pulse. Candi was dead.

"Maybe it was an allergic reaction...?" Rapunzel sniffed. She hadn't known Candi that well, although she knew Candi was a good person, but allergic to peanuts.

"No." Said Aika, seriously.

"The buffet was peanut free."

There was a long pause. A really long pause.

It took everyone a minute to understand...

"Everyone..." Aika said sternly, "there is a murderer on the loose."

Suddenly, the lights flickered out. The hotel was completely dark.

The room filled with shouts, screams, panic and stress.

"Where are you?"

"I can't see anything!"

"Help!"

"What's going on?"

None of the commotion seemed to help the matter at hand. There was a killer on the loose. No one knew who it was...

Except for the murderer, of course.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Aika.

"I'm sure the power will go back on soon. In the meantime, grab a buddy from your own room and stay with them. We should all head up to bed as soon as possible."

As if Aika had jinxed it, the power went right back on.

Everyone was strangely in the lobby.

The room was filled with confused and scared energy. Most people were terrified.

"I'm not staying in this madhouse! I'm leaving!" North exclaimed, heading to the door. He tugged on the handle.

It didn't budge.

No matter how hard he pulled or how much he pushed, the door wouldn't open.

He gave the other Guardians a nervous glance.

Aika pulled out a walkie-talkie from the side of her belt.

"None of the lobby exit doors will open." She stated calmly into the small speaker.

"No emergency exit doors or windows will open either." The voice holding the other walkie-talkie claimed back.

Aika cursed in a language not known to the hotel guests.

"Alright everyone, to your rooms. With a buddy or a group of three from your assigned rooms. Now. Rapunzel is in Room 2, Hiccup Room 3 and Merida room 4. Hurry!" Aika commanded.

In room 1, Olaf and Sven ran together while North picked up the Elf roughly and sprinted up the stairs.

Room 2, Tooth, Jack and Elsa ran together while poor Hiccup was left with Pitch.

To Room 3, Anna and Rapunzel ran together, Bunny and Kristoff together leaving Hans alone.

To Room 4, Baby Tooth and Merida sprinted (or flew, in Baby Tooth's case) to Room 4.

Elias and Sandman dashed side by side.

To Room 5, obviously the two thugs ran together since no one else was in the hotel (or alive.)

Aika followed close behind the last group, studying the others to make sure... Well, to make sure none of them had a knife behind their back or anything.

Aika frowned. She applied to this job a few years ago, happily accepting the role of the manager. In all of her years of- well, managing, Aika had never run into a problem. At least not a problem as severe as this.

Noticing she was the last person up the stairs, she increased her pace. Her heart was thumping wildly in her petit chest, and she was breathing heavily.

She had an asthma attack when she was little.

1 minute away from dying...

She saw the door of the staff room.

Waiting until the last few customers found their way into the rooms, Aika watched them. Watched them go in.

Check for any certain 'peanut poisons' in their pockets. But the last few didn't have any.

Aika cursed. At this rate, the murderer could kill everyone...

Flinging the green-painted staffroom door open, her breath stopped.

There was no one in here.

She was the only staff member.

**A/N: Whaaaaaaaaaat? Is what you just said. Cliffie again! Anyway, please favourite, review, and comment! It means a lot to me! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Short, Not So Sweet

Aika gasped, running toward the telephone.

She picked up the phone and dialed 911, except...

The power was completely dead.

There was no power, except the lights, the kitchen appliances and the pipeworks...

As she had been told.

By the staff.

But where was the staff?

Aika walked to the shower, deciding to take on and think about how to get the others out of the hotel. She opened the bathroom door.

And screamed.

_Room 1_

"Was that Aika?" Olaf questioned, waddling out of the room on his little snow feet.

He realized everyone was out of their rooms as well.

"Hey, Anna! Elsa!" Olaf yelled, confused by why he heard screaming.

Maybe she saw a spider or something. I've heard Anna when she sees spiders. Olaf thought.

Anna turned and saw Olaf.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Olaf exclaimed.

"Aw, Olaf, come here." Anna said, pulling Olaf into a hug. Olaf smiled.

"Where's Elsa?" Olaf asked.

Anna bit her lip.

"I don't know, Olaf. I'm worried for her..."

Olaf gave her a sad smile.

"What happened to Aika?" Olaf asked, curiousness filling his voice.

"North's trying to get in her room now." Anna said, gazing at the staffroom door.

Olaf followed her gaze, and became silent.

"GOT IN!" North shouted, breaking open the door. It splintered into little wooden chips.

Everyone crowded around the doorway. North headed in.

He gasped.

**A/N: Cliffie again! What is North gasping at? What happened to Aika? Anyway, you know the usual. Please Fave, review and comment! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Easter Bunnies Don't Murder People

"What is it?" Hiccup asked. He was not the tallest kid in the world, and couldn't see over the tall ones like the two thugs, Hans and Elias.

Rapunzel turned to look at Hiccup.

"Aika's on the floor... Unconscious... And... There are many bodies in the bathtub."

Hiccup could've swore his heart stopped for a second.

"Is she... Dead?" Hiccup asked. He liked Aika, as a friend, and she was really nice to him during dinner. He would hate to see her die...

But honestly, he just wanted to get out of the hotel.

"No, ye peabrain. 'Punzie told ya she's UNCONSCIOUS." Merida snarled, although her face showed humor. Hiccup blushed, embarrassed.

"At least tell me who the bodies are. The ones in the bathtub." Hiccup said, a little nervous and A LOT scared."

"North said it's the staff." Rapunzel said.

"No more servants?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh please." Merida snorted.

Hiccup blushed again.

North came out of the room, holding Aika's limp body in his arms.

"She's only fainted. She'll be alright."

Everyone sighed, happily.

"Until then, everyone, go open the doors and get some towels. We'll cover up the bodies with towels in the staff room. We're also all sleeping in the same room from now on." North remarked. Different colours of emotions sprung out at this.

Many 'yays', groans, cheers and tears filled the room.

Jack walked over to open the doors.

He pulled as hard as he could.

Tooth flew over and pulled with him, but there was no use.

The doors were stuck.

They were permanently stuck in the hallway of 5 rooms and a staffroom. No more, no less.

Jack cursed under his breath, and Tooth looked at him worriedly.

"It's okay Jack, we'll get through this together..." Tooth started, but her voice trailed off as she realized Jack wasn't looking at her. Again.

He was looking at Elsa.

All of the men were working on pulling the beds to one room, or, two rooms with a door seperating them, rather. One room for the girls, one for the boys.

North had stated it was restricted to go in the opposite gender's unless they had invited you in. North also stated that the door separating the two must be unlocked at all times. This was for safety purposes. If someone heard a scream, then they should come running immediately.

North was okay with it, but burdened with the stress of taking a leader-type role until Aika awakened. He had to make sure the murderer didn't kill anyone.

He also had to make sure the food was okay, and not poisoned, the balcony doors were locked so no one would commit suicide and to check if there was a way out every few hours.

After everything was settled, North was sitting at a desk while the girls were in the kitchen and the men were organizing the room.

North was writing down clues into a book.

"Hey, North." Said a voice from behind him.

North turned around.

"Oh, hello Bunny. What's up?"

Bunny glared at North.

"How can we trust you to lead us? What if you're the murderer? You could kill all of us really fast."

Bunny questioned, a stern look on his face.

"Bunny, let's take a walk." North said, and slightly pushed North outside the room.

Bunny followed, but continued to glare at North.

"Tell me again, what did you say?" North asked. He wanted to clear up a couple things.

"I said, why can we trust you? You're leading us and for all we know, you could be the murderer."

"So could you."

"I'm the Easter Bunny! I don't murder people!"

"I'm SANTA CLAUS! I don't murder people, especially children! That 'Candi' girl was freaking 17!"

North said, shoving Bunny against the wall.

Bunny shoved him back, causing North to slip on the marble floor.

And fall down the stairs.

Bunny saw his mistake quickly.

"What have I done..." Bunny said.

**A/N: Sorry not sorry everyone for the cliffie... Anyway, you know the usual!**  
**FAVE, comment and review! Thanks for reading!**


	8. Came To, Death

Aika came to, but her eyes seemed like they were forced shut. She struggled a bit, wanting to open her eyes. She couldn't.

All she remembered was seeing bodies in her bathtub. But the customers! One of them was... Or, is a murderer! She needed to help them.

Aika struggled, and with all of her known power she forced her eyes open. No one was in the room with her.

There were about 6 beds in the room, along with a bookshelf and a computer, in which the power didn't exist for.

She sat up, although a sharp pain forced her to sit back down. Where was she?

It looked like a large hotel room, with no furniture but the beds, computer and bookshelf. She looked to the walls.

There was a door on one. It was wide open, and it led to another room. She got up and crawled over to the door.

She looked inside the room. There were 14 beds in it, but still no one was in there. She heard the room door opening and scrambled back onto the bed she was previously lying on.

She heard voices, a conversation.

"Two dead, huh?"

Wait. Two dead. Aika thought only Candi was dead.

So that meant... Someone died when she was asleep.

Aika cursed under her breath.

"Yeah. Candi and that big Russian dude. Feel kinda bad. His death was an accident."

"Yeah. Heard that the bunny killed him? Pushed him down the stairs, or something. Poor man broke his spinal cord and died."

Ouch. That would've hurt. Aika felt a bit safer, considering the murderer hadn't been active lately. Or while she was sleeping.

Suddenly, Aika heard her room door open and she laid down, closing her eyes.

She could hear five pairs of feet stride into the room. She could also hear the flapping of small wings.

"What ye lassies think now?" A voice called, and Aika heard the door close.

That voice belonged to Merida, obviously.

Aika heard one of the pairs of footsteps get really close to her.

"Not sure if you're awake, but here." A voice whispered really close to Aika's face. Aika recognized the voice as the redheaded girl, in the pigtail braids.

Anna, Aika thought.

Something of glass substance was set down in front of Aika, clinking as it hit the marble floor.

The smell of warm chicken soup filled Aika's nose. She almost wanted to get up and down the delicious soup, but she wanted to eavesdrop more. See what these people were really like.

"She awake yet?" Called a voice, that Aika knew for certain was Rapunzel's.

"No." Anna's voice responded.

Aika heard no response. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"Elsa?" Anna spoke out, in the midst of the silence.

"Sorry."

Aika pondered. What was Anna sorry about? Did they get in an argument?

Aika knew Elsa was Anna's sister.

"It's quite alright, Anna."

Good. They made up. Don't want anyone to be mad at each other. That might cause...

Nevermind, Aika thought.

There was still one voice she hadn't figured out... And one set of wings?

"Hey, what's wrong, Tooth?" Aika heard Rapunzel ask.

Aika didn't hear anything after that. There was a long silence.

Tooth. That was the other voice... Or, pair of feet. Aika actually didn't hear Tooth speak yet.

But the other pair of wings? That was new.

"Hey... Tooth, what's wrong?"

Rapunzel asked again.

Aika decided to open her eyes.

No one noticed the sudden awakening of Aika, as they were all crowded around Tooth.

Tooth glared at Elsa.

Rapunzel followed Tooth's glare and looked at Elsa. Rapunzel didn't dare say a word.

Elsa looked up from her book.

"What did I do?" She asked politely.

"What did you do..." Tooth mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! YOU'VE BEEN FLIRTING WITH JACK THIS WHOLE TIME! STEALING HIM FROM ME! COULDN'T YOU TELL I LOVED HIM? THE WAY I LOOKED AT HIM? YOU KNOW WHAT? I BET YOU'RE THE MURDERER! KILLING CANDI SO HE WOULDN'T STEAL 'YOUR' JACK! GUESS WHAT? I'D RATHER DIE THEN SEE YOUR UGLY FACE EVER AGAIN! I'D RATHER DIE THAN SEE YOU END UP WITH JACK!" Tooth screamed, her face streaked with tears. She got up abruptly, almost knocking Rapunzel over in the process and smacked Elsa right across the face.

With Baby Tooth behind her, Tooth stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Elsa rubbed her cheek, hurt. Those words hurt, and she was... Astonished. Tooth seemed like such a nice person, but...

Now Elsa wasn't so sure.

To be honest, Elsa and Jack actually did have something going on. They were starting to hold hands, and even kiss, although only when Tooth wasn't around. Jack had no idea how Tooth felt about him, though.

"Tooth! Where are you...?" Rapunzel started, but her voice trailed off sadly as she knew it was no use.

Tooth was gone.

**A/N: Sorry not sorry for the all caps Tooth flame... Anyway, you know the usual! Please fave, comment, review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Boy Drama

All of the males were in their room when they heard the door slam.

"What was that?" Elias asked, snickering.

Jack glared at him but didn't say a word.

"Ooh, girl drama!" Elias cooed, struggling to hold back his laughter.

"Shut up, would ya?" Jack said calmly.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I can freeze your sorry butt off in less than 5 seconds."

"I'll bet."

"Alright, stand up then."

"No thanks."

"Chicken."

"Shut it."

The room fell silent. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Bunny called.

"Has anyone seen Baby Tooth? She's missing."

After 4 hours of looking for the smaller version of Tooth, everyone heard a call. It wasn't a happy call.

"Found her."

Everyone raced to where the voice came from.

Rapunzel was in the kitchen, holding Baby Tooth (or what was left of her) in her arms. Rapunzel was also holding another small creature. It was an elf.

Engraved in the two small beings, there were two words.

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she read the aloud.

"You're... Next."

"BABY TOOTH!" They heard a shrill shriek, and the crowd around the kitchen turned around. Tooth was pushing her way through the crowd.

"Baby Tooth... No..." Tooth said, taking the little version of herself in her own arms and weeping softly. Everyone was silent. Even Hans and Elias' faces fell.

Tooth desperately checked Baby Tooth for a pulse, but found none. Tooth wept, and fell to her knees. Rapunzel gave her a sympathetic look.

The area slowly cleared, to let Tooth be.

Jack approached Tooth.

"Hey, Tooth..." He started, but Tooth pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

Jack put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm... Really sorry."

Tooth looked up at Jack and saw the sympathy in his eyes.

She pushed the feelings for him to the back of her brain.

"I'm not going to lie, Jack. I loved you, until I realized you were with another girl."

"Tooth, I-"

"No, Jack. I know, dating you would be considered incest. You don't deserve me. You deserve a much prettier girl. Like her."

"Tooth, stop it."

"No! You don't love me and I know it! Sorry Jack, but I can't live like this anymore!"

"What do you mean?"

Tooth pulled out a small pocketknife that was hidden amongst her feathers.

"This knife was meant for Elsa, but I can't live to see you in vain."

"Wha-"

"Goodbye, Jack." Said Tooth.

Tooth plunged the knife into her neck. She died instantly, holding Baby Tooth and with Jack.

How she wanted to die.

"Tooth, NO!" Screamed Jack, but it was too late. Tooth was dead.

"Why?" Jack sobbed, holding her lifeless body in his arms.

"Four dead. Too many."

Jack looked at Tooth one more time, and slid her eyelids shut.

He sighed, his face wet from tears.

"I'm so sorry, Tooth. So sorry..."

He glanced at Baby Tooth in her arms. Her eyelids were already shut, so he grabbed a tissue from the box near the sink and gave her a 'blanket'.

He smiled to himself sadly.

Five were already dead. Who would be next?

He heard a sudden knock on the door. Spinning around, he realized the door was open.

"Oh. It's you. Come in." Jack breathed, gazing at Elsa.

Elsa saw a limp Tooth in Jack's careful arms. There was blood coating the once beautiful feathers.

Elsa almost choked on her own tears, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"About Tooth, I am so, so sorry..."

Elsa started, but Jack gestured for her to stop.

He didn't want words.

He wanted Tooth to be alive.

Elsa walked over to Jack and sat down beside him, putting an arm around him. He sadly smiled and looked down.

"She was going to kill you..." Jack whispered.

"What?" Elsa was taken aback. She was shocked... Tooth was acting so friendly towards her... And now..

Or then.

"She stabbed herself with the knife she had meant for you..."

"So she was the murderer?"

Jack shook his head softly.

"We don't know that."

Elsa sighed sympathetically. She didn't know what to say to Jack... What to ask, how to comfort...

Usually she always did but this time was different.

It wasn't her fault Tooth was dead...

Was it?

The remaining 4 girls in their room were silent. Anna, Merida, Aika and Rapunzel.

None of them knew where Elsa was, and for Baby Tooth and Tooth...

You could say they weren't here.

Jack had gone to the staff room with Tooth's limp body, and a few males had seen. They reported to Aika, who reported to everyone.

They did need to know.

Aika knew there were 3 remaining spare rooms, meant for the groups to split up, but as far as she was concerned, no one was using them.

At least she hoped, to say the least.

Aika looked from Merida, to Anna, to Rapunzel and sighed quietly.

She wanted the girls to talk again.

About something lively.

Something fun.

Aika ran her hands through her layered hair. She had no idea what to do now, except to keep the guests safe.

She knew it wasn't her fault they were here, they came here on their own. So technically...

Anna decided to start up conversation.

"So... Where's Elsa?" Anna said awkwardly.

The conversation starter didn't seem to work.

The room was still silent.

The guys' room, however was a different story. They were yelling and screaming at each other, throwing things and dissing.

No one could seem to get along.

But where were Olaf and Sven?

The only one that seemed to notice they were missing was Kristoff.

"Guys? Where are Olaf and Sven? The snowman and the reindeer? Have you seen them?"

His voice was carried off by an argument between Bunny, Pitch, Elias and Hans. Sandman was also trying to argue although no one understood him.

"Also, where's Jack?" Kristoff tried, but no one heard him again.

Kristoff sighed and went out to look for them.

He tried the separate rooms, and then he stumbled into what would have been Group 5's room.

He gasped.

**A/N: Cliffie! What's Kristoff gasping at? A dead body? Something else? You know the drill. Fave, comment and review! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Ponder State Of Mind

Elsa jerked up to the sound of a door opening. She saw Kristoff, pulled her lips away from Jack's and squealed, something that was very unlike her personality.

But she was shocked.

Jack shot up as well, changing into a comfortable sitting position on his chair, holding Elsa bridal style.

"Oh my God!" Jack yelled, blushing like crazy. Elsa's cheeks were pink as well.

Kristoff was slightly embarrassed, pulling back a bit.

"I think I interrupted something... I'll be leaving..." Kristoff mumbled.

"Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Elsa pleaded.

"Really..." Kristoff mumbled again.

"Kristoff... Please don't tell Anna. Please. I know it's not what it seems, just... Don't tell her anything."

Kristoff seemed to nod and walk out the door.

Anna, Aika, Rapunzel and Merida sat in silence, watching a clock tick minutes by.

Aika looked at all of them again. She was studying them...

To make sure they wouldn't be murdering anyone anytime soon.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Rapunzel whispered.

Rapunzel slowly opened the door, to see Kristoff standing there.

She waved.

"Has anyone seen Olaf and Sven?"

"No, Kris." Anna called out, and walked to the doorway.

"Have you seen Elsa?"

Kristoff tried not to, but he blushed. Anna noticed.

"No." Kristoff lied. He had to keep his word to Elsa, and to maintain his friendship with Jack.

But Anna was very stubborn.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not."

"Is something going on between you and Elsa?"

"Okay, Anna, stop interrogating me."

"No. I wanna know what's going on between you and Elsa."

"Nothing!"

"Why were you blushing, Kristoff?!"

"I wasn't!"

"Your cheeks are as red as a tomato!"

"No they're not!"

"Don't lie to me, Kristoff Bjorgman!"

Kristoff went silent. When Anna called him by his full name, usually she was really mad at him.

Kristoff glanced behind his shoulder.

He told her everything she needed to know.

At the end of the story, Anna was blushing madly.

"Sorry, I thought there was something between you two. I was wrong." Anna said, and flung herself into his arms. Kristoff kissed the top of her head.

"In the meantime... Elsa and I need to talk."

Kristoff sighed. He knew Elsa was going to get mad at him... But how mad? He was going to have to find that out for himself.

Merida, Rapunzel and Aika had heard all of that, and were a little shocked to say the least.

Merida certainly was disgusted. She lost a lot of respect for Elsa, although she gained a lot after Elsa had told her what she was capable of.

Technically, they were acquatinces.

Rapunzel was in a ponder state of mind. She was asking herself a few questions, about the murders.

Who?

What?

When?

Where?

Why?

She knew the answers to what, when and where. What: A murderer, obviously. When? Well, the murder started at dinner. It's been a few days, and there have been 5 murders. Where? At the hotel. Duh Rapunzel, she told herself. But who, and why? Who was the killer, and why did they kill or desire to kill the people that they did? Unless of course, she was the murderer. And in the strange and unlikely case someone was reading her thoughts, Rapunzel would be thinking that she wasn't the murderer.

But that would be stupid.

Would it?

Back at the male's room, the commotion didn't seem to stop. Kristoff, Jack, Olaf and Sven weren't in the room although everyone else seemed to be arguing about something or other.

Which girl is the cutest, where the thought Jack was, who they thought was the murderer, how they thought they could get out, who has the most murderer potential and so on.

No one could decide on an answer.

Most of the fights were started by Hans or Elias, which wasn't surprising to the others. Pitch stayed in a corner, sharpening a knife. No one saw him as a threat except Sandy, who constantly tried to warn the others, except that didn't go so well.

The room was full of shouting, and if someone were to be killed in the room no one would notice. This could have given the killer a perfect chance to strike, only...

They didn't.

This possibly could mean the killer was a girl...

Or they liked everyone in the male room.

Hiccup was in the male room at the time, feeling more awkward then he was when he arrived. He hated talking about girls, murders and fighting itself although if he had told them to stop, they wouldn't. Kristoff had already demonstrated that.

Many thoughts were running through Hiccup's head.

Who was the murderer? They've only killed 3 people, unless it was Tooth or Bunny- but that didn't sound likely. Tooth was dead and they were still trapped in the hotel- and Hiccup knew by the worry in Bunny's eyes that it was a mistake killing North.

Hiccup pulled his knees to his chest. Without Jack with him, or his other female friends, Hiccup seemed lonely and useless.

He sighed.

He really didn't want to die next.

Maybe he wouldn't.

Elias approached Hiccup and offered him a drink. Elias was a bit tipsy.

"Drrrrrink?" Elias slurred, giggling. His face was flushed.

"No. Thank you." Hiccup said. He didn't want to be drunk when the murderer struck again.

Elias gave him a dirty look and stumbled away.

Hiccup sighed. He just couldn't get along with these monstrosities they called boys.

He wished Toothless was here with him...

Wait, if Toothless was here, he could be killed as well.

Hiccup was just glad he was safe, at home.

And Astrid.

God, Hiccup missed her.

But he was glad she was safe, too.

Hiccup decided to go for a walk, mainly for two reasons- He wanted to escape the room, with the crazy, (drunk) boys and he wanted to ease his mind a little.

He wanted to be comfortable, as he could be here awhile.

Hiccup strolled down the short hall, his mind filled with many thoughts.

Overall, he just wanted to go home.

Suddenly, he heard voices from an old 'group' room that was supposed to be empty, due to Aika's orders.

Hiccup leaned in to hear the conversation, although the door was closed-

He couldn't see, but he could hear clearly.

The voices were a little muffled, so he couldn't tell who was talking. He could hear the conversation:

"Don't tell Anna a SINGLE word about this, or I'll kill you both." One of the voices said. Hiccup couldn't tell who it was or what gender they were either.

The other person was crying, but Hiccup couldn't tell who it was or what gender they were, still.

Hiccup was mildly confused. Who? And what were they doing?

Hiccup was tempted to open the door, although...

It was possibly the murderer in there.

It was most likely the murderer in there.

Hiccup had to go tell the others.

A/N: You know the usual! Fave, review and comment! Thanks for reading!


	11. Poor Hiccup

_*Caution for minor blood and description*_

Hiccup never figured out who the people were, so at dinner, no one believed him when he told them.

"I swear! There were two voices... Talking about a murder! Seriously!"

The two thugs shook their heads and laughed, while Olaf gave Hiccup a curious look.

Jack sighed, and Elias and Hans snickered.

Hiccup even heard Hans' laughter, even though Hans was seated at the end of the table by Elias. They were the last to get to dinner.

Hiccup turned to Merida and Rapunzel for believers, but Merida just shrugged and Rapunzel's eyes were cast down, her hair shadowing her petit face.

She hadn't seen Hiccup look at her.

Hiccup shrugged, and forked a piece of chicken into his mouth.

After he finished the food in his mouth, he let out a sigh.

"Why does no one believe me?"

Most of the other guests shook their heads, a few laughs escaping some of them.

"Honestly Hiccup, ye gotta stop jokin'! There's a murderer on the loose, and yer makin' jokes?" Merida stated, with her mouth half-full. Hiccup grimaced.

"They said they would kill! Honestly!" Hiccup whined, and then remembered something.

The other voice was crying, or sounded like they were...

And it wasn't that long ago.

The person's eyes should still be red, or tear-stained.

Hiccup grinned to himself.

You are so smart, Hiccup. He thought to himself.

Hiccup started to study everyone's eyes. Rapunzel's were cast down, and covered by her hair so he couldn't see hers.

He studied all of the males first.

All of them had clean eyes, some displaying the emotions of laughter, seriousness or protectiveness.

Hiccup saw no red or tear stained eyes. He frowned.

Inside, Hiccup was hoping it was a male who was crying. He liked all of the females, and he didn't want them hurt.

He unwillingly but curiously started to study the girls' faces.

Rapunzel... Couldn't see her face.

Anna... Looked happy as could be.

Merida... Had a game face on, seemed to be challenging Hans to some sort of race.

Aika... She seemed to be studying everyone else as well, but no tear stains.

Hiccup knew someone was missing. He could've sworn there were 5 girls left.

_Oh._

Where was Elsa?

Hiccup stood up abruptly.

"I need to go to the washroom!" He shouted a little to loudly, causing the thugs, Hans and Elias to snicker again.

Hiccup ran out of the dining room, his face flushed with embarrassment. He had to find Elsa...

Because he realized at dinner, he had told everyone about what he heard.

Including Anna.

_Don't tell Anna a SINGLE word about this, or I'll kill you both_. Hiccup recalled, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Why had he been so selfish to threaten Anna and Elsa's lives?

Hiccup reached the bathrooms, only to hear sobbing from the female one. He paused.

Should he go in there?

Would he get in trouble?

This is possibly the hardest decision on my life, Hiccup thought.

He stood at the foot of the doorway until something warm hit his foot.

He looked down.

It was a red, warm liquid on his shoe.

Hiccup had to strain his voice to not scream.

"Holy _crap_..." Hiccup whispered, and without a second thought, ran into the girls washroom.

What he saw when he entered was not appealing to look at.

He saw Elsa, sprawled on the floor with two knives lodged into her legs, disabling her from getting up.

Blood was coming out of her mouth, and her clothes were all ripped up. Tears streaked her pale face.

There was a note taped to her mouth together saying

"Thanks for telling Anna. You're next."

Hiccup almost screamed this time, standing in the puddle of blood that wasn't his own.

He ripped the note off Elsa's mouth, and she gasped for fresh air. Hiccup grimaced.

"How long have you been here?" Hiccup croaked, his throat dry.

Elsa tried to speak, but she couldn't.

"It's okay, I'll get some help." Hiccup assured her, and opened his mouth.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" He yelled, as loud as his mouth would allow him to scream.

He heard the thundering of footsteps as the other 4 females stomped into the washroom.

Aika wanted to question why Hiccup was in there, but she stopped herself.

The 4 females and Hiccup crowded around Elsa.

Anna's eyes widened as she saw Elsa, and tears formed in her eyes.

"Elsa!" Anna cried, and threw herself onto Elsa. Elsa smiled weakly.

"She needs help. Rapunzel, go get a medical kit." Aika said seriously, and Rapunzel sprinted out of the washroom.

When Rapunzel was out, Jack came in.

"What the heck happened?!" Jack shrieked, and Merida stepped away so he could see.

Jack almost vomitted.

"Who did this?" Jack screamed, and Merida looked at him sadly.

Rapunzel arrived back with the medical kit.

Everyone picked up some supplies and got to work quickly.

All unsure if Queen Elsa would live to see another day.


	12. Isn't Someone Missing?

Aika grimaced as she lodged one knife out of Elsa's left leg, and put her head down to avoid Elsa's pained screams.

Merida took out the other knife, and Elsa screamed again.

Anna whimpered.

Aika and Merida started to tape up Elsa's legs, as she had already suffered from major blood loss-

Which she could have died from.

Jack sat by Elsa, stroking her hair and calming her down.

Elsa's eyes were closed, although she wasn't sleeping.

Anna fed Elsa some water and fruit, to help her get her blood sugars back.

Suddenly, a scream that wasn't Elsa's ran through the halls, just outside of the washroom.

Aika and Merida jumped to their feet.

"We'll be back soon. Take care of Elsa." Aika said, and then she and Merida sprinted out of the room.

They arrived to see all of the remaining males crowded around something.

"Excuse me." Aika muttered, her and Merida pushing their way through the crowd.

In the middle, the two thugs lay, broken wine glasses scattered around them. An awful aroma filled the air.

Aika scrunched up her nose.

"Miss Aika..." Elias muttered. Aika turned her gaze to face his.

"They were poisoned."

"Seriously? Again? Honestly, I can't believe this is happening! All of you, to bed!"

Pitch snorted while the others trotted to their rooms.

"You can't tell me what to do. Try as you might, but I'm not going to let you." Pitch snarled, and sat down on a living chair.

Aika sighed and walked into the ladies' room.

"How is everything?" Aika asked, closing the ajar door behind her.

Jack turned to face Aika.

"She's sleeping now, but she's really pale. She'll make it, but..."

Jack's pale face went even whiter.

"Just barely. If she gets hurt again..."

Aika knew what he was saying. Elsa, who was really tough is now fragile.

Delicate.

Aika heard Anna sneeze.

"Sorry. Excuse me." Anna sniffled, and Aika could tell she had been crying.

A lot.

"Two more people just died. The thugs." Aika reported, and Hiccup sighed. That meant the murderer was still alive.

"Jack, take her to her room. We should all be locked in our rooms during night, not sitting ducks in a female washroom." Aika half-joked, but no one laughed.

Rapunzel nodded, and everyone got to their feet. Jack picked Elsa up bridal-style.

They headed back to the room in silence.

Back at the room, the girls, Jack and Hiccup sat quietly.

The remaining girls had let Jack and Hiccup stay with them, because they were pretty sure the murderer was a male- and they had helped Elsa.

Unless, of course, one of the females was the cold-blooded killer, and refused to say anything to the others.

Which, obviously, they would have done.

That would be like cheating on an final exam and at the end yell "I cheated!"

Stupid, right?

The room was as quiet as a ghost town, with Elsa sleeping (or unconscious) or just the fact there was nothing to talk about.

Which was a lie.

Actually, there was everything to talk about.

It was dead silent until Anna piped up.

"Jack...?" She sniffed.

He looked up.

"What's... Going on between you and Elsa?"

Jack kept a straight face, and pushed all thoughts of Tooth and the words she said to him before she died to the back of his head.

"We're in relationship. Nothing more."

"That's not what Kristoff tells me."

Jack used all of his strength to not lash out at Anna.

"Elsa told him... Not to tell you." Jack stated.

Anna's eyes widened. She glanced at Elsa, who was still asleep or something.

"But-"

"It's alright." Jack sighed. "We were just kissing, anyway."

Merida almost puked.

"Ew!" Merida spat.

"Merida. Please." Rapunzel pleaded. Merida rolled her eyes and calmed down.

Anna was speechless. She stared at Jack, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jack nodded, holding his wooden staff close to his body. He closed his eyes.

Hiccup closed his eyes as well. He put his trust in the girls, and he prayed none of them were the killer. He prayed so much.

He liked all of them, as friends, and he didn't want them to die.

Not that he wanted himself to be killed, either.

Hiccup felt bad for Bunny and Kristoff. The girls hadn't invited them, so hey had the possibility of being murdered.

Hiccup shuddered.

He opened his eyes a bit. Was it his imagination, or was Aika not in the room?

Probably went to investigate, Hiccup thought.

He saw Rapunzel leaning her head on Merida's shoulder, both of them sound asleep. A slight snore escaped Merida's mouth.

Hiccup turned and saw Elsa, still asleep or whatever conscious she was in, Anna, who was rolling around like a dog but still sleeping nonetheless, and Jack, who had his head propped up against the wall along with the upper-half of his body, sleeping soundly.

Hiccup grinned, and gave himself the a-ok.

It was alright to go to sleep.


	13. Pillow Fights and Intakes

Hiccup woke up to the sound of a door opening.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw Aika, closing the door behind her. He quickly glanced around and saw that no one was awake yet.

"Aika...?" He whispered, and saw that she had something in her hands.

Something sharp.

She turned around, the knife still in her hand. She didn't notice he was awake yet.

It seemed that Aika pointed the knife at Hiccup.

He screamed.

Aika jumped, not noticing he was awake as well. She screamed too. Everyone in the room woke up, except Elsa.

Anna rose, her bed-head worse than any bed-head Hiccup had seen. Merida yawned as well.

"What all the fuss be about, Hic?"

Aika scrambled to hide the knife behind her back, but it was no use.

Everyone had already saw.

"Aika, what are you..." Rapunzel said groggily, her tired eyes narrowing.

"I-I can explain!" Aika stammered out, and Jack rose to his feet.

"Let's hear it."

"I-I was out going to the washroom when I saw a knife on the bathroom floor! I picked it up, and saw that there were initials on it. My eyesight is poor and I need glasses to read, but I forgot them at the room. I came to ask you what the initials are! I promise!"

Aika looked Jack in the eyes.

"You have to believe me..." She muttered.

Hiccup flashed a sympathetic look at her. Merida saw and glared at him. He smiled nervously.

"I believe her." Anna stated.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked, sternly but calmly. There was sympathy in her eyes.

"Look, she would've killed us last night when she had the chance. She wouldn't kill Tooth or Baby Tooth, and she's been the most helpful this trip. She saved my sister's life, even when she was nearly murdered. You think she's lying now?" Anna huffed, her blue-green eyes glinting like a cat's. Merida and Rapunzel shook their heads.

"Good. Thank you." Anna said, and Rapunzel, Jack, Merida, Aika and Hiccup laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Anna whined. Merida pointed to her bed head.

The room was suddenly wild. It was a grand pillow fight, to say the least.

Of course, Aika had slipped out to 'investigate', while the people in the room were having a smack down.

With pillows. Well, everyone except for Jack. Jack was sitting beside Elsa, watching her peaceful sleep. He stroked her hair and kissed her softly, then proceeding to lean against the wall and sit in silence-

Until he was hit with a 'flying' pillow. All eyes were on Jack, and everyone was trying to muffle their laughter.

Jack wasn't amused.

Merida burst out into a loud laugh that could've woken Elsa, although... It didn't. Merida didn't realize that, and kept laughing, trying not to replay the scene of Jack's 'pillow face' in her head too many times, or... Merida actually started to roll on the floor with laughter.

The room quickly got awkward.

Merida was still laughing as Hiccup dragged her out of the room, and everyone else followed.

As soon as they closed the door to let Elsa sleep in peace, Aika ran up to them. Her face was red with anger, and she was holding some bags in her tiny hands.

"Look what I found!" She shrieked, and Hiccup winced. Aika pointed to the bags intently. There seemed to be a lighter and some leaves of some sort-

"Marijuana. In the guys' room. They all could be high as kites, running around murdering people and not even knowing they did it."

Anna gasped in shock. She really wished Kristoff had of spent the night in the girl's room, or...

Maybe he wouldn't have done this.

Maybe he didn't.

Merida had stopped laughing now, muttered a few apologies and stood up. Her face was bright red.

And just when it started to get silent...

A scream was heard from down the hall.


	14. Feels Like Deja Vu

As if on cue, all of the group dashed to the room at the same time.

Aika was the first to get to the room.

"What..." Aika trailed off, her voice running out of air. More and more people crowded around the ajar doorway of the boy's room.

"What is it?" Jack asked, but no one willingly responded. They were too mystified by the strange scenario that had recently played out.

"How did this happen?" Aika demanded, the tone of her voice taking on an accusing form.

Anna rushed to Kristoff's side. He was standing by the body and the strange substances near the heating vent.

Snow and sand.

"Can anyone fit into the heating vent?" Aika questioned, looking around the room hopefully.

Anna shook her head. Despite her small frame, Anna could not fit in a heating vent-

Or she was just too afraid.

Anna hugged Kristoff tightly, clinging to him like a bat.

"Can anyone fit?" Aika asked again. She was particularly interested in this 'murder', partially because the murdered were two of the nicest people in the hotel.

"Miss Aika, someone must have shoved Olaf and Sandy down the heating vent. That means Sandy could still be alive, but Olaf is most likely dead." Bunny stated, babbling away, hoping that he had- hadn't figured it out.

"Guess so. Shame that had to happen." Pitch snidely remarked, and Aika turned to face him.

"I've had enough of your crap, Pitch!"

"I've had enough of your ugly face."

"You can go die, Pitch."

"So can you."

Elias snickered, while Anna hugged Kristoff tighter.

"I hate the tension..." Anna whispered to Kristoff.

He simply nodded.

Hiccup and Merida were standing off to the side of the room, watching the heated argument.

Aika turned away from Pitch, folded her arms and walked out of the room.

It was again silent.

"Where's Punzie?" Hiccup asked.

"Where's-" Merida started, but she was cut off-

"GET BACK TO THE ROOM!" By Anna. She held Kristoff's hand as she dashed out of the room.

Not everyone was at the scene of the crime. Few were missing- And the group had left Elsa alone in the room.

"Who's brilliant idea was it to leave a pretty much dead girl in a room?" Pitch sneered at the few running out of the murder scene, but most ignored him. Hiccup really hoped that they weren't to late, or someone could've finished Elsa off.

For good.

Aika flung open the room door and gasped.

_We are so stupid to leave a nearly dead girl in a room alone_, she thought.

At least Elsa was awake, but that had meant the killer woke her up before...

Causing this mess.

Apparently they were looking for something in the room, because the contents of baggage were spilled out across the floor.

But that wasn't the worst part.

"What..." Anna asked, her voice trailing off. She leaned on Kristoff, her eyes sad and her thoughts even worse. Merida wasn't taking the news too easily either. Ten curses flew out of her mouth a minute, and she was beating herself up.

"I shouldn't have been so _STUPID_!"

Hiccup looked at Merida sympathetically.

"I'm going to go look for her." Hiccup announced, and everyone glanced up at him.

"Really?" Merida asked bluntly, her face dry of emotion.

"Yes. I'll find her. Then I'll get back to you." Hiccup said, and smiled.

He left the room.

Aika stood, unsure what to say.

"Other people need to go look for Jack and Punzie."

"Ye do it, then." Merida snorted.

Aika gave her an annoyed look.

"Fine." Aika stormed out of the room. Merida sighed and sat back.

"Whatever."

Anna glanced up at Kristoff, her eyes pleading.

"Alright. Anna and I are going for a walk." Kristoff said, and they stood up. Merida gave them a pleading look, as if to say stay with me, but Anna shook her head.

When Merida lifted her head to say something smart, the couple were long gone.

_Boys Room _

Elias was playing catch with a pop can with Bunny, and Pitch was sharpening a knife.

Hans wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"This sucks. Most of us boys are dead." Bunny stated.

Pitch gave Bunny a cold glare.

Elias remarked back a statement that wasn't nice.

"Shut up, everyone." Pitch said calmly, although everyone seemed to follow his orders.

After the room was silent, Pitch said "Thank you."

"Who do you think the murderer is?" Bunny asked, curious for everyone's input.

"That redhead chick. The ice b!$&#'s little sister." Elias responded.

"What the Easter, how do you think it's her?" Bunny challenged.

Elias laughed.

"She seems like the type who would want all of her sister's fame and glory. She doesn't want to be the spare."

"Alright," Bunny retorted.

"What about you, Pitch?"

"Jack Frost."

"Really? Why?"

"He's faking his love for Elsa so he can get close and then kill her. That, or he wants to kill everyone that is close to Elsa and have Elsa for himself. I bet he'll leave her at the end of this."

Bunny stopped to think about that for a minute.

"Wow. Never thought about it like that. Good reasoning."

Pitch nodded.

"Who do you think the killer is, Bunny?" Elias asked.

"Hmm... I'll have to go with Aika." At mention of her name, Pitch snorted.

"Why?"

"I bet she's pretending to be all 'welcome to the hotel, I'm Aika, blah blah blah, and then waits to trap us in the hotel and kill us. That's why we got a free stay."

"Good reasons."

"Well, we have to kill someone. One of those three, who we think the murderer is."

The three males made a pact on who they would kill, and left the room.

Hiccup was determined.

Determined to find Elsa, who wasn't on her bed anymore. He checked all of the rooms, with no luck.

As soon as he was checking the last room, he found a hatch. It had stairs going down to the basement...

And he really didn't want to go down there.

_I'll find Elsa._ He told himself, and started climbing down the unstable, rickety ladder.

Hiccup slipped.

He fell down, off the ladder and landed on a cold, wet floor.

It was darker then he thought.

Hiccup knew he brought a flashlight somewhere...

_Ah, there it is_. He grabbed his flashlight and turned it on with a click.

He pointed his flashlight at the wall.

He screamed.


	15. Looks Like Everyone's In Trouble

Hiccup stared, speechless, at the grotesque display in front of him.

Although he had not found Elsa, this was exactly something they needed to happen.

Really.

There was a large display of words covering the wall, in a shade of red that Hiccup hoped wasn't blood.

The words read, "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN."

He had to tell the others.

"Hic? What was that?" Merida called down the hatch, staring into the long darkness before her. The rest of the group had left her all alone, so she decided to go looking for Hiccup- the only person she could trust at the current time. Sure, she LIKED Hiccup, but only to a certain extent.

She hoped.

"Hic?" She called down the open hatch once again. Once more, there was silence.

Merida was stuck. She had no way of getting down the hatch to Hiccup. There wasn't a ladder or nothing. Merida silently cursed as she swept the room, looking for something, _ANYTHING_ that could help her find Hiccup. Her gaze met a rope, in a cabinet on the bottom of the bathroom floor.

"How convenient." Merida frowned, but went to grab it anyway.

If only Kristoff were here, as he could tie knots really tight- Merida was told about that, when Anna was discussing her travels to find her sister. Which was pretty ironic, because here they all were, trying to find Anna's sister again.

Merida worked on tying the rope to a hook on the hatch, making sure it wasn't unsteady- she didn't plan for it to fall over and close when she was pulling herself down. Merida then took the rope and tied it around her own waist, making sure the knot was secure.

"Here we go..." She muttered, and started to hoist herself down the hatch.

"...But I can't help but wonder if we're all split up now, or what." Aika commented. She was sitting crossed-legged in front of Bunny, filling him in on what's happened lately. Bunny moved his lips, as if talking to the wall behind Aika, but there was no one there.

"Say something?" Aika asked. Bunny shook his head.

"Now." Bunny said, his voice somewhat muffled but clear.

Aika frowned.

Suddenly, two figures from both sides of the room jumped at Aika and pinned her small figure to the floor.

She was trapped.

And probably dead.

Elsa didn't know where she was. Her eyes flew open, but all she could see was darkness.

Was she dead? She smelt a sweet aroma drifting through the air.

_Chocolate? _

She tried to sit up, but her hands were stuck together.

She couldn't get up. Elsa desperately fumbled to freeze whatever was holding her hands, but with no luck, she had no chance of prevail. She tried to scream for help, but couldn't open her mouth.

Where was she?

Where were the others?

Was she going to die?

How long could Rapunzel hold her breath? She had done it before, when her and Flynn- Eugene- Had nearly drowned. This time, it wasn't water. It was a ghastly aroma, filling the air with smoke.

"Someone? Anyone... H-help..." Rapunzel choked. Her voice was strained due to the toxins filling her lungs.

"What... I-is... T-this?" Rapunzel tried, but no one responded. Stumbling, she hurried to the door.

She scrambled to open the door but it was locked.

From the outside.

Rapunzel cursed under her breath.

Her fragile hand slipped from the doorknob as she fell back into darkness.

"Elsa?" Jack called out, desperate. His whole group had split up, and had no idea where any of them were. He had heard some strange things from other rooms, but had ignored them due to wanting to find Elsa.

He flung open a door, closest to a near exit- that was locked up, of course. Jack flung himself into the room, breathing heavy from running. He stared around the room.

Not noticing anything, he was about to leave when the door slammed shut behind him. He pulled on it. It was locked.

A strange smoke appeared into the air, seeping through vents.

Jack looked around the windowless room.

He was trapped.

And probably dead.


End file.
